Hiding In Love
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Sirius escapes from Azkaban when Harry is seven. When he sees how Harry is treated by his 'family', he takes him and goes into hiding to raise him.
1. Prologue - Part 1

_**HIDING IN LOVE**_

 _ **Sirius escapes from Azkaban when Harry is seven. When he sees how Harry is treated by his 'family', he takes him and goes into hiding to raise him.**_

 _Mcpetra107 is coauthoring this story with me :)_

 _ **Sirius' new wand**_

 _ **Dogwood with a Thunderbird Tail Feather Core.**_

 _ **Dogwood - Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun.**_ _ **It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments.**_

 _ **Thunderbird Tail Feather Core - Extremely powerful, difficult to master.**_

 _ **Sirius' Rules For Harry**_

 _ **1) Harry is NOT a 'freak' and will NEVER use the word 'freak' when talking about himself.**_

 _ **2) Sirius will never yell at, hit, or lock Harry in his room.**_

 _3) Sirius will never make Harry go without meals._

 _ **4) Harry can come to Sirius at any time - especially if he has a nightmare.**_

 _5) Harry will keep his room tidy and help Sirius when asked, but will not do chores on his own._

 _6) Harry is allowed to ask anything he wants._

 _ **7) Harry must think about himself at times**_ _._

 _8) if Harry needs something he can ask Sirius for it._

 _9) If Sirius swears, he has to put a Galleon in the 'swear jar'._

 _* At the end of each month Sirius will buy Harry a gift with the money in the swear jar._

 _ **Sirius/Harry's Safe House**_

 _*Was created by Sirius and James for the Marauders._

 _\- Is magically warded and protected so that it cannot be traced or detected._

 _\- Magically creates bedrooms for the number of people who enter._

 _\- Has a hidden bag of wizarding money - magically linked to the Black/Potter vaults so that it is always full - and $1000 of muggle money._

 _\- Has a stash of potions; healing, strengthening, blood replenishing, pain relieving._

 _\- Has a library of books of magic and of muggles; both fiction and nonfiction._

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

It had taken him years to regain enough strength to transform into his Animagus form, he'd managed it for the first time two days ago; as soon as he had transformed, he'd noticed that he was unaffected by the dementors in his dog form. That was when he had thought of escaping. As the dementors opened the door to bring his food, he slipped passed them in his Animagus form, squeezing through the bars.

Now all that was left was a swim to the mainland. After six years he was free, and there was only one thing on his mind. Harry.

x

Sirius smiled as he successfully apparated into Ollivanders, he hadn't been sure that he would be able to do it without his wand. Apparently luck was on his side, not only had he been able to apparate, he had done so without splinching himself.

Looking around the darkened shop, Sirius relaxed slightly when he saw he was alone. He began looking through the boxes of wands, searching for one that suited him. Once again, luck was on his side and it only took him a few minutes to find a wand. Once he had his wand, he cast a quick "Reparo" to fix the destruction from his previous attempts. Then he put the lid back on the box his wand had come from, and returned it to it's place on the shelf - just as he had done with the other wands he had tried. With any luck, it would be awhile before anyone notice the wand was missing.

With his task done, Sirius smiled and apparated. Thanks to Hagrid, he knew exactly where Harry would be.

xx

Sirius appeared in the Dursley's backyard, this way, if anyone was watching the house, they wouldn't see him. It was dangerous for him to come here, but he had to see that Harry was being treated well with his Aunt and Uncle.

He took a deep breath and walk silently to the back door, peering through the window. From where he was, he could see the dinner table set up for dinner. Petunia, Vernon and an overweight boy he assumed was their son, were all eating happily. But there was no sign of Harry, there wasn't even a fourth plate set at the table.

Sirius froze a moment later when he saw Harry enter the room; he still looked like James, but he was _so small_. He was nearly seven years old, but from his size, he looked at least a year younger than he was. And he was dressed in clothes that looked like rags and were so big that the hung off him.

Sirius watched as Harry moved timidly to stand beside his Aunt, he didn't hear what he said, but a second later, Petunia's hand flashed out at Harry, viciously slapping his cheek.

"How dare you interrupt us when we're eating!" She screeched, slapping Harry again. "You'll be getting nothing tonight, you nasty little _freak_!"

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he clutched his cheek, "I'm s-sorry-" he sobbed, cut off by another slap.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Then it got worse.

The glasses on the table exploded as Harry backed away from his Aunt and Vernon leaped to his feet, storming towards Harry with his fst raised-

Sirius kicked the door open, entering the house at a run. He drew his wand, moving to stand in front of his Godson as Vernon and Petunia froze.

" _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _touch him_ ," Sirius growled, pointing his wand at Vernon.

Petunia shrieked and Vernon's face paled at the sight of the wand.

Sirius stared at them, his breath shaking with anger. He wanted so badly to hurt them, to make them suffer for hurting his Godson.

But he couldn't, not with Harry there.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius calmed himself and glanced at Harry, keeping his wand pointed at Vernon. "Are you alright?"

Harry sniffed, nodding fearfully.

"That's good..." Sirius said as he smiled at him, "... Harry, I want you to go out into the backyard and wait for me. You're not in any trouble, I just need to have a _chat_ with your Aunt and Uncle." He told the frightened seven year old, smiling as the terrified looks that Petunia and Vernon shared.

"Ok," Harry slipped around him, his eyes trained to the floor as he walked passed his Aunt and Uncle.

As soon as his Godson was outside, Sirius focused on Petunia and Vernon, noticing that the other boy was staring at him, shaking with fear. "Tell your son to go upstairs to his room." As angry as he was, he didn't want to scare the boy.

"Do as he says, Dudley." Petunia's voice shook as she looked at her son.

Sirius barely noticed as 'Dudley' fled, his attention was now focused solely on the couple in front of him. "How _dare you_!" Sirius snarled, "He's just a _child_!"

"He's a _freak_!" Petunia hissed, glaring at him. "Just like his paren-" Her eyes widened in terror and she fell silent as Sirius turned his wand on her.

" _Never_ insult Lily and James in front of _me_!" Sirius hand trembled as he fought to control his rage. "Harry is _not a freak_ , he's a _wizard_." He snorted as they flinched at the word, he glared at Petunia. "You knew that when you took him in, just like you knew that at his age he can't help it when he loses control, there's a reason why it's called 'accidental magic'!"

"We never wanted him in the first place!" Petunia exclaimed, glaring at him. "He was left on our doorstep!"

"We took him in out the goodness of our hearts!" Vernon snarled, finally finding his voice.

"' _The goodness of your hearts'?_!" Sirius felt a new wave of fury flash through him, "You've _starved_ him, _beaten_ him, and given him your son's _castoffs_!" He shook his head, glaring at them. "If it had been the other way around, if _you_ had _died_ and _Dudley_ had been raised by _Lily and James_ , they _would_ _never_ have treated him the way you've _treated Harry_!"

Petunia looked horrified at the thought, "As if we would allow our Dudders to be raised by _them_!"

"I will be taking Harry with me, you'll never see either of us again." Sirius said after a moment's silence, smiling when both Vernon and Petunia looked relieved. "But before I go..." He waved his wand, casting a nonverbal memory charm over them.

Petunia shrieked, backing away. "What did you do!"

"You'll remember everything from tonight, but you won't be able to tell anyone." Sirius explained, grinning at her. "The only thing you will be able to say, is that 'Harry ran away during the night'."

With that, he waved his wand again, pointing it at Petunia.

Petunia cried out in pain her cheek stinging as though she had been slapped. "What are you doing?!"

Sirius smiled, flicking his wand at her two more times, eliciting another pained cry with each 'slap'. "That is for what you did to Harry." He hissed, before turning to look at Vernon. "As for you..." When he flicked his wand at him, Vernon doubled over, screaming in pain. "That was for what you were _going_ _to do_ to Harry."

Sirius smiled grimly, "Go upstairs to your son." He said, turning away as they ran from the room. He took another deep breath to calm himself, and walked outside to Harry.

His Godson stood near the door, his eyes wide as he stared at Sirius with a mix of fear and curiosity.

Sirius smiled, crouching down as he reached him. "Hi Harry."

Harry frowned at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sirius, your Godfather." Sirius told him, smiling gently. "I was friends with you parents."

Harry's face lit up, and he smiled at him. "You knew my parents?"

"I did..." Sirius said with a nod, "Your Dad was my best friend, and your Mum was one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Harry bit his lip, glancing at the house. "Will you really take me with you?"

Sirius frowned, then nodded. "You heard me."

It was Harry's turn to nod, "Does magic really exist?"

Sirius grinned at him, "Yes, it does."

"Am I really a wizard?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded a third time. "You are,"

Harry looked down at the ground, before forcing himself to look at him again. "And I'm not a - a... F-freak?"

Sirius felt his anger flare again at what Petunia had called him, he looked at Harry and shook his head. "Your Aunt should never have called you that." He took a deep breath and stood, holding out his hand. "Let's go back inside and get your things." Harry's hand trembled slightly as he gripped his. "Don't worry, I won't let your Aunt and Uncle hurt you." Sirius promised, leading Harry into the house. "Can you show me your room?"

Harry nodded, taking the lead as he walked through the house to...

Sirius's breath caught in his throat as harry opened the cupboard door, "This is your room?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Harry looked back at him and nodded, "Dudley has two bedrooms."

Sirius' hands clenched into fists as he fought to control his fury at Vernon and Petunia's cruelty, he swallowed and smiled at Harry. "Ok, grab what you want to take with you." He said gently, "We won't be coming back."

Sirius sat back, watching as Harry packed his meager belongings into an old backpack. Everything he had was old, all his clothes were the same as what he was wearing and his few toys were obviously secondhand.

As Harry finished, Sirius stood, stepping back to let Harry out. When his Godson joined him, he smiled down at him. "All ready to go?"

Harry nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes."

Sirius ruffled his hair, "Ok then..." He stepped closer to Harry and held him close. "This is going to feel a bit... Odd." Sirius said as he prepared to apparate, "Just hold onto me, and don't let go." At Harry's nod, he tightened his hold.

A moment later and both he and Harry disappeared.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

_**HIDING IN LOVE**_

 _ **Sirius escapes from Azkaban when Harry is seven. When he sees how Harry is treated by his 'family', he takes him and goes into hiding to raise him.**_

 _Mcpetra107 is coauthoring this story with me :)_

 _ **Sirius' new wand**_

 _ **Dogwood with a Thunderbird Tail Feather Core.**_

 _ **Dogwood - Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun.**_ _ **It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments.**_

 _ **Thunderbird Tail Feather Core - Extremely powerful, difficult to master.**_

 _ **Sirius' Rules For Harry**_

 _ **1) Harry is NOT a 'freak' and will NEVER use the word 'freak' when talking about himself.**_

 _ **2) Sirius will never yell at, hit, or lock Harry in his room.**_

 _3) Sirius will never make Harry go without meals._

 _ **4) Harry can come to Sirius at any time - especially if he has a nightmare.**_

 _5) Harry will keep his room tidy and help Sirius when asked, but will not do chores on his own._

 _6) Harry is allowed to ask anything he wants._

 _ **7) Harry must think about himself at times**_ _._

 _8) if Harry needs something he can ask Sirius for it._

 _9) If Sirius swears, he has to put a Galleon in the 'swear jar'._

 _* At the end of each month Sirius will buy Harry a gift with the money in the swear jar._

 _ **Sirius/Harry's Safe House**_

 _*Was created by Sirius and James for the Marauders._

 _\- Is magically warded and protected so that it cannot be traced or detected._

 _\- Magically creates bedrooms for the number of people who enter._

 _\- Has a hidden bag of wizarding money - magically linked to the Black/Potter vaults so that it is always full - and $1000 of muggle money._

 _\- Has a stash of potions; healing, strengthening, blood replenishing, pain relieving._

 _\- Has a library of books of magic and of muggles; both fiction and nonfiction._

 _ **PROLOGUE - Part Two**_

After hearing the horrible news of Sirius' escape and immediately headed to the Dursleys to check on Harry and to warn them of Sirius.

Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated to the Dursley home and rushed to the door knocking on it repeatedly.

"C-coming" Vernon called out nervously until he opened the door. "Oh What the heck do you want?" He said as he blocked the door.

"We are here to check on Harry and to warn you" Dumbledore said.

"Where is Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked looking for Harry.

"He ran away, and good riddance to him" Veron said as he tried to slam the door the 2 aged wizards but was stop by Dumbledore.

"What!?" Dumbledore said shocked and worried at what he heard.

"Why would Harry run away?" McGonagall asked worried for Harry as she ran out and called out "HARRY!?"

Dumbledore pushed his way into the muggles home with McGonagall right behind him.

"Where is his room? We might be able to find him again." Dumbledore asked as he starts to head upstairs.

"His room is in here!" Veron said as he showed them the cupboard under the stairs shocking the 2 wizards

"Why is here living down here?" Dumbledore said shocked on the living arrangements Harry went through.

"We ran out of room upstairs" Veron lied as he walked into the house to warn his wife.

"I told you that these muggles are horrible people" McGonagall said as she looked in the cupboard and was horrified at what she was seeing hoping to find something to help the find Harry.

McGonagall able to find something that was Harry's, the blanket that was with him when they deliver Harry. "We will use this to find Harry" McGonagall said as she grabbed the blanket and cast a spell to find Harry but it didn't work. "It's isn't working." McGonagall said confused of her spell not working.

"That's impossible? He must be shield somehow." Dumbledore said worried. "You don't think?!" Dumbledore asked seeing the only way out.

"It's the only reason why the spell didn't work" McGonagall said worried as well. "But why didn't they tell us?" she asked

"Let's find out." Dumbledore said with a purpose as he walked into the muggle's kitchen.

"What the devil do you want now?" Veron asked annoyed with the wizards.

"Have you had any visitors today? McGonagall asked.

"N-no, We haven't had one visit us today." Petunia said as she tried to them the truth but couldn't.

Dumbledore and McGonagall saw the conflict going on in her eyes and guessed that they are under a spell.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at The Dursleys scaring them and said "Finite Incantatem" reversing the spell on them allowing them to speak about what happened.

"By god I hate magic and you bunch of freaks" Petunia said as she felt the magic on her.

"What happened to Harry?" Dumbledore said ignoring the comment Petunia said to them.

"Some guy came in and threaten us to hand Harry over to him. So out of fear we handed Harry of to this crazy man, he even used magic to beat us for no reason." Veron said acting innocent.

"How long were they gone for? McGonagall asked not buying Veron's innocence

"You just missed them no more than 10 minutes ago, and thank goodness he's gone" Petunia Answered.

"What!? Lilly's son gone and you think that's a good thing." McGonagall said shocked at Petunia's statement.

"You 2 have left that 'freak' on our doorstep without giving us a choice or a say." Petunia said defending her actions.

"We treated Harry the best way we can, and that man that threaten us save us from the burden" Vernon said as he helped his wife. "Now get out you 'freaks' just leave us normal people alone" Veron said as pushed the wizards out of their home.

"I told you Albus that these are the worst muggles ever" McGonagall said after she gotten the shocked of getting kicked out.

"I know Minerva, but we have to find Harry before something bad can happen to them" Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall apparated away.

xx

Sirius smiled as he found himself in the old safe house he had created with James, they had made it! Looking down at Harry, Sirius smiled when he saw his Godson was still clinging to him tightly. "You can let go now."

Harry's face was pale, and his breath shook as he released his hold on Sirius and stepped back.

Sirius smiled, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you ok?" The first time anyone apparated was hard, most people vomited. He looked at Harry seriously, "Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

Harry nodded, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth as he heaved-

Sirius straightened and whisked Harry off his feet, running for the bathroom.

They just made it.

As soon as Harry was over the toilet, he heaved again, coughing loudly as he retched.

Sirius knelt beside him, rubbing his back. "It's ok, most people react that way the first time."

After a minute, Harry stopped heaving and looked at Sirius miserably. "I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head, summoning a wash cloth from the cupboard. "It's ok." He told Harry, dampening the cloth with a quick "Aguamenti". "You don't have to apologize for being sick," he said, gently wiping his godson's face. "Particularly when I just said it was completely normal."

Harry shrugged, looking down. "Aunt Petunia gets mad when I'm sick."

"Well, I'm not your Aunt." Sirius smiled at Harry as he took his hand and helped him to his feet, "I don't mind, everyone gets sick sometimes."

Harry was silent as Sirius led him back into the living room. Sirius frowned as he guided him to the couch, "Harry? Is everything ok?"

"You said you knew my parents..." Harry's voice was quiet as he looked at Sirius shyly.

Sirius nodded, smiling at Harry. "Would you like me to tell you about them?" Harry nodded hopefully, and Sirius shrugged. "Why didn't you ask?"

"Aunt Petunia doesn't like me asking questions," Harry said, looking down at the floor.

Sirius gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to calm himself, "You can ask me anything, Harry."

"You won't get mad?" Harry whispered, glancing at him timidly.

"I promise, I won't get mad." Sirius said, gently drawing harry into his arms. Then he frowned, if Harry hadn't been allowed to ask questions, then it was a good bet he'd never been told anything either. Sirius smiled as he looked down at Harry, "Did your Aunt or uncle ever tell you about your parents?"

"Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash," Harry mumbled, "Then she told me never to ask about them again."

Sirius stiffened with anger, Petunia had told Harry that Lily and James had died in a car crash! He felt Harry begin to shake in his arms, and realized that Harry had noticed him tense and had thought he was in trouble. "It's ok, Harry. I'm not angry at you." Sirius said gently, taking a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "I'm angry at your Aunt, because she lied to you."

Harry's head lifted, "Aunt Petunia lied?"

Sirius nodded, "She did."

Harry bit his lip, mustering his courage. "Can you tell me the truth?"

Sirius nodded, "Of course." He closed his eyes, and let out a slow breath. This was going to be difficult, but Harry had a right to know. He opened his eyes, and looked at Harry. "When you were a baby, there was a very bad wizard who was after your parents." Sirius said quietly, "They went into hiding, but he found them..." Sirius paused and took a deep breath, Harry was hanging on his every word. "... Your parents died trying to protect you."

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at Sirius, then he frowned. "Why?"

Sirius looked at Harry in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why did they protect me?" Harry asked, looking just as confused.

Sirius gaped in shock, unable to believe what Harry had just asked. "They protected you, because they loved you." Sirius told him after a moment.

Harry gasped, tears filling his eyes. "They... loved me?"

"Of course they loved you, Harry." Sirius smiled down at him, "Why wouldn't they?"

Harry's head drooped, "Aunt Petunia said that n-no one would love a f-freak like m-me."

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, what did I tell you before when you asked if you were a freak?"

Harry looked up at him again, "You said that I wasn't, and that Aunt Petunia shouldn't have called me that."

Sirius smiled at him, "That's right..." He reached out to cup harry's cheek, "... You're not a freak, and your parents loved you very much."

Harry swallowed, biting his lip again. "Doyouloveme?" he asked in a rush, speaking so fast that Sirius couldn't understand him.

Sirius frowned, "i didn't quite catch that."

Harry took a deep breath and repeated himself, "D-do you love m-me?"

Sirius' heart broke for his godson, and he held him closer. "Of course I love you." He said softly, hoping Harry believed him. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you when you were born, just like your parents did."

Harry's eyes widened as they heard a loud crack, and he shrank back as a house-elf appeared.

"What's that?" He asked quietly, shaking slightly in Sirius' arms.

Sirius smiled as he recognized the house elf, "It's ok Harry..." He said gently, "... This is Juvo, he's a house elf."

Harry frowned, "What's a house elf?"

Sirius frowned, trying to think of the best way to explain it to Harry. "A house elf works for wizards, they help look after us..." He said slowly, "Juvo has been taking care of this house for us."

Juvo smiled, stepping forward. "Master Sirius, Juvo is happy to see you again!"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Juvo." Sirius said, smiling at the house elf.

"Juvo has stocked the cupboard and fridge when Master Sirius arrived," Juvo told Sirius with a smile.

Sirius nodded his thanks, "Thank you, Juvo."

Harry relaxed slightly, but still looked at Juvo cautiously. "He won't hurt me, will he?"

Juvo answered before Sirius had a chance, his large eyes widening with horror. "Juvo would never hurt Young Master Harry."

Harry looked at him in confusion, "How did you know my name?"

Sirius chuckled, beginning to answer, but Juvo beat him to it again. "Juvo recognized young Master Harry, because you look just like your Father."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Sirius, "I look like my Dad?"

"You're almost identical..." Sirius said as he smiled sadly at Harry, "You have your Mother's eyes though."

When harry yawned, Sirius grinned, pushing himself to his feet. "I think we should find your room so you can get some sleep."

Harry froze, looking at Sirius in shock. "My room?"

Sirius nodded, taking his hand. "This is a magic house," he told Harry, "It makes bedroom for the people who enter it."

Harry started to smile, "I have my own bedroom?"

Sirius grinned, leading him across the living room towards the two doors near the bathroom. "Let's see which one is your's, shall we?"

The first room had dark red carpet and a huge double bed, Sirius smiled, closing the door. "So, that's my room..." He walked to the second room and opened the door, "... Which makes this one your's."

Harry's eyes were wide as he led him into the room; the green carpet was soft and fluffy, the small child sized bed was neatly made with blue sheets.

"T-this is m-mine?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Sirius nodded, smiling at him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Harry's eyes glistened as he looked at Sirius, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sirius said, kneeling down so he could gently hug Harry. It was horrifying how happy his Godson was about having his own bedroom. "Let's get you to bed," he said, grinning as he swept Harry off his feet, cradling him in his arms as he carried him to the bed.

Harry giggled as the sheets pulled back wandlessly, and Sirius grinned down at him. "Like that do you?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling up at him shyly.

Sirius chuckled, still grinning. "Then you'll love this..." He said, lowering Harry onto the bed.

Harry gasped, giggling again when the sheets were slowly pulled back up to cover him.

Sirius smiled, kneeling down beside the bed. "Are you warm enough?"

Harry nodded slowly, snuggling into the sheets.

"Good," Sirius reached out, taking Harry's hand. "If you need me at all during the night, I want you to come to me."

Harry's eyes widened, "Uncle Vernon get's mad if I wake him at night."

"I won't get mad, Harry..." Sirius promised, smiling gently as he squeezed his hand. "... I want you to come to me."

Harry still looked scared, but he nodded. "Ok."

Sirius sighed softly, he knew Harry didn't fully believe him, and he didn't blame his Godson - in his experience, adults couldn't be trusted. "I'll keep my door open, you can come in if you need me."

When Harry nodded again, Sirius stood and smiled down at him. "Good night, Harry."

"Night," Harry whispered softly, already falling asleep.

Sirius smiled, silently walking across the room. He paused by the door, turning back to watch Harry for a second. Then he left the room, leaving the door open halfway.

Juvo was waiting for him when he entered his room, his expression worried. "Is young Master Harry alright?"

"He was left with Lily's sister," Sirius said, knowing that the little elf would understand.

Juvo's eyes widened, "But Mistress Lily always said her sister hated magic."

Sirius nodded, "She still does..." He gritted his teeth, sighing as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "... I took him because they were hurting him."

Juvo gasped in horror, "They hurt young Master Harry?"

"I gave them a taste of their own medicine before I left," Sirius told him as he nodded. Then he cocked his head, Petunia and Vernon had gotten off easy - if harry hadn't been there he would have done more. He looked at Juvo and grinned, "Although, if you wanted to pay them a visit, I doubt anyone would mind."

The look of anger on the house elf's face was actually terrifying, "Juvo would love to pay Mistress Lily's family a visit."

Sirius grinned, shaking his head, deciding then that he never wanted to get on the elf's bad side.


	3. Prologue - Part 3

_**HIDING IN LOVE**_

 _ **Sirius escapes from Azkaban when Harry is seven. When he sees how Harry is treated by his 'family', he takes him and goes into hiding to raise him.**_

 _Mcpetra107 is coauthoring this story with me :)_

 _ **Sirius' new wand**_

 _ **Dogwood with a Thunderbird Tail Feather Core.**_

 _ **Dogwood - Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun.**_ _ **It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments.**_

 _ **Thunderbird Tail Feather Core - Extremely powerful, difficult to master.**_

 _ **Sirius' Rules For Harry**_

 _ **1) Harry is NOT a 'freak' and will NEVER use the word 'freak' when talking about himself.**_

 _ **2) Sirius will never yell at, hit, or lock Harry in his room.**_

 _3) Sirius will never make Harry go without meals._

 _ **4) Harry can come to Sirius at any time - especially if he has a nightmare.**_

 _5) Harry will keep his room tidy and help Sirius when asked, but will not do chores on his own._

 _6) Harry is allowed to ask anything he wants._

 _ **7) Harry must think about himself at times**_ _._

 _8) if Harry needs something he can ask Sirius for it._

 _9) If Sirius swears, he has to put a Galleon in the 'swear jar'._

 _* At the end of each month Sirius will buy Harry a gift with the money in the swear jar._

 _ **Sirius/Harry's Safe House**_

 _*Was created by Sirius and James for the Marauders._

 _\- Is magically warded and protected so that it cannot be traced or detected._

 _\- Magically creates bedrooms for the number of people who enter._

 _\- Has a hidden bag of wizarding money - magically linked to the Black/Potter vaults so that it is always full - and $1000 of muggle money._

 _\- Has a stash of potions; healing, strengthening, blood replenishing, pain relieving._

 _\- Has a library of books of magic and of muggles; both fiction and nonfiction._

PROLOGUE - Part Three

Harry woke with a start, his eyes wide with fear. He lay in his bed, shaking fearfully. The nightmare had been bad, the memory of it still scared him.

"If you need me at all during the night, I want you to come to me."

That was what Sirius has said, he had asked him to come to him. Harry swallowed, biting his lip as he pushed the sheets off and slid from his bed. His breath shook as he walked across the room, Sirius had said that he wouldn't be mad, but Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon had lied to him too.

Harry pulled his door open and stepped out of his room. Then he froze, his eyes locked on Sirius' open door. What if Sirius had been lying? What if he woke him, and Sirius was angry at him?

"Is young Master Harry alright?"

Harry jumped, startled by Juvo's voice. He looked at the house elf and shuffled his feet nervously, "I had a nightmare."

Juvo looked at him kindly, "You were going to Master Sirius?"

Harry nodded, sniffing as he looked down. "I don't want him to be mad."

Juvo shook his head, "Master Sirius, won't be angry with you, young Master."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always angry when I woke them," Harry told the elf, his shoulders shook as he blinked back tears. "What if Sirius is angry with me, and he takes me back?"

"Master Sirius would never take you back!" Juvo exclaimed, looking at Harry in shock. "Master Sirius loves you, he won't be angry."

When Harry still didn't move, Juvo held out his hand. "Juvo can come with Young Master Harry, if you want?"

Harry frowned, then slowly reached out to take Juvo's hand. "You won't leave?"

"Juvo will stay for as long as Young Master Harry, wants him to." The house elf said, gently leading him into Sirius' room.

Harry stared at Sirius, watching him sleep. "You really don't think he'll be mad?"

Juvo shook his head. "Master Sirius asked you to come to him, didn't he?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, nodding jerkily.

"Then you are only doing as you were told," Juvo said kindly, "Master Sirius would never be angry at you for that."

Harry took a deep breath, Sirius had told him to come to him - more than once. Sirius had been nice to him, had said that he loved him. Harry's breath shook as he took a hesitant step towards the bed, he glanced back at Juvo, and the elf smiled gently, motioning for him to keep going.

He reached the bed in four steps, Harry swallowed, half sobbing as he tentatively shook Sirius' shoulder. "S-Sirius?"

Sirius woke as soon as he heard Harry's voice, he stared at him blearily for a moment before sitting up. "Are you ok, Harry?"

"I had a nightmare," Harry whispered, shaking as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius took in Harry's appearance, and instantly understood. "You don't have to be scared, Harry..." He said, smiling at harry as he gently drew his godson into his arms. "... I'm glad you came to me."

"You're not mad," Harry whispered, slowly relaxing in his Godfather's arms.

"I told you I wouldn't be," Sirius said, gently rubbing Harry's back. He looked at Juvo and smiled knowingly, "Did you thank Juvo for coming in with you?"

Harry shook his head, before looking back over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Young Master Harry is very welcome," Juvo answered with a smile.

"I think we're ok now," Sirius told the house elf.

Juvo nodded, smiling at Harry. "If young master needs Juvo, call for me and Juvo will come."

Harry nodded, smiling shyly. "Thank you, Juvo."

As Juvo left his bedroom, Sirius pulled back to look at Harry. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Harry stiffened, shaking in Sirius' arms. "You were mad..." Harry couldn't look at Sirius as he answered, "... I woke you and you were mad..." He whispered tearfully.

"I'm not mad," Sirius reminded him. "I won't ever be mad at you for waking me."

Harry closed his eyes, sobbing as Sirius held him. "Y-you were l-like U-u-uncle V-Vernon."

Sirius froze, anger and shock flashing through him. He took a deep breath and looked down at Harry, "Do you mean that I was hurting you?" At harry's silent nod, Sirius' heart broke. "Oh, Harry..." He pushed his Godson back so he could see his face, "... I will never hurt you," he promised, staring into Harry's eyes. "What they did to you was wrong..." Sirius swallowed, taking another deep breath. "... I will never treat you the way they did."

Harry stared at him for a moment, before he slowly shifted himself onto Sirius' lap and slipped his arms around his neck, burying his face into Sirius' chest. "I believe you."

Sirius felt a tear slide down his cheek as he closed his eyes, smiling as he held Harry, his heart soaring at those three simple words.

x

Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated to the Black house at 12 Grimmauld Place hoping to find Harry and Sirius and to speak to one of Sirius's old friend's Remus Lupin.

"No sign of them" Dumbledore said as he casted a spell to see if anyone was in the house.

"We have checked everywhere that Sirius was known to have hang out. We have run out of options." McGonagall said worried about Harry being with Sirius.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kreacher the Black family House Elf appeared.

"Get out you not welcome he Until Master Black say otherwise." Kreacher said as he tried to shoo them away.

"We are looking for Sirius Black! Do you know where he is?" McGonagall asked with hope.

"I haven't Master Sirius since you 2 locked him away." Kreacher answered dashing McGonagall's hopes.

"Do know where he could have gone?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I knew of any other place that Master Sirius would go I wouldn't be able to tell, unless the Master wish for it to be told." Kreacher Answered as he went back to his duties maintaining the home.

"Maybe my other Idea can be more fruitful" Dumbledore said as if on queue Remus Lupin apparated into the home.

"I have heard about Sirius's escape, How can I help?" Remus asked with concern.

"We need to find Sirius fast! We might even need the whole order's help to find him" Dumbledore said as he walked around the home to find clues.

"The whole Order? I know finding Sirius is a must, but bring in the whole Order?" Remus asked sensing something wrong.

"Sirius not only escaped Azkaban but he was also taken Harry from his home." Dumbledore said with seriousness.

"I wouldn't have called The Dursley's home for Harry" McGonagall whispered to herself.

"Oh My! I'll alert the Order…"

"No! I'll alert them I just need you to tell us about all the place Sirius would be to hide" McGonagall said.

Remus then placed thinking extra hard. "There is the Shrieking Shack"

"Checked it already" Dumbledore said.

"What about Godric's Hallow?" Remus asked.

"We haven't checked there" McGonagall said hoping.

"But we used a tracking spell to find Harry when the Dursleys told us that Harry ran away." Dumbledore said being the voice of common sense.

"Why would the Dursley lie about Harry running away?" Remus asked.

"Sirius cast a spell on them to lie to those that asked about." McGonagall said half telling the truth. "Remus you and I will go to all the place Sirius used while you Albus alert the Order and the Ministry." McGonagall said as she walked over to Lupin and apparated away while Dumbledore Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

x

Dumbledore goes to the minister to tell them that Harry has been taken by Sirius.

Dumbledore apparated in the Ministry of Magic and demanded to speak the Minister herself, lucky being the Headmaster of the most respected school in the country and with her being from Hogwarts he was able to see the Minister.

"Professor Dumbledore! It's good seeing you again." Minister Bagnold said as she got up from her desk and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I wish it was under better conditions Minister." Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I wish it too." Minister Bagnold said with sadness " We are doing our best to find Sirius Professor! We won't rest until he found him" She said with hope.

"It's more serious than before Minister. Sirius Black has Harry Potter" Dumbledore said not beating around the bush.

"What?" Minister Bagnold said shocked and worried, "He would hurt the boy he's just a kid?" Minister Bagnold said with worried hope.

"We don't know Minister. We just hope that Sirius wouldn't do that." Dumbledore said with worry.

"We mustn't allow this to go public! It would not only hurt the trust and morale of the Wizarding Community, but is could make Sirius do something nasty" Minister Bagnold said with concern.

"I agree. I have my Order looking for them now." Dumbledore said with hope. "But what about when your time as Minister ends, should the next Minister of Magic be aware of it" he asks.

"I know but I don't think we should tell them either. Unless you become Minister." Minister Bagnold said trying to win Dumbledore over.

"No thank you Minister. Hogwarts needs me more than ever" Dumbledore said.

"Alright but good luck to you finding Harry, I hope you find him" Minister Bagnold said

"So do I Minister So do I" Dumbledore said before leaving the office.

 _A/N_

 _Just wondering what everyone thinks of Juvo :)_


End file.
